


personal (puppy) advertisement

by whirling



Series: inception bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fanart, Ficlet, M/M, Not a Euphemism, almost endeared, arthur is bewildered yet endeared, eames shamelessly exploits his puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whirling/pseuds/whirling
Summary: Arthur doesn't know who's more ridiculous: Eames, for posting the ad, or himself, for calling.





	personal (puppy) advertisement

**Author's Note:**

> drawn/written for the "Answering an ad" square of my card for Inception Bingo 2018.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/143002538@N05/42533917735/in/dateposted-public/)

Eames picks up on the second ring. Before he can say anything, Arthur butts in gruffly. “Are you for real?”  
“Pardon?”  
“You are Eames, correct?”  
“Is this a response to my advertisement?”  
“What the hell are you even advertising?”  
“Oh no, did the pictures fall off?”  
“No, they — you made flyers just to tell people that you got a dog?”  
“Well, now you know I’ve gotten a dog, don’t you?”  
“Yes, but.”  
“Then I’d say it worked!”  
“You didn’t even write the dog’s name!”  
“I suppose you’ll have to come meet us to find out.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Tuesday at noon, the dog park?” Arthur actually pulls back and stares at his phone in disbelief.  
“Are you aware that Tinder exists?”  
“See you there, darling!”


End file.
